Smile, Nico Nico!
by asb227
Summary: In which Nico drags Maki to the dentist.


**So I just went to a dentist appointment today, and had to wait 2 hours for something that took 10 minutes to get done. *sigh***

**So I made this to make up for it! Enjoy!**

**Smile, Nico Nico!**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing in the world that Nico hated- no, if there was one thing in the world Nico <em>despised<em>, it was going to the dentist.

Ever since she was a little girl, going to the dentist was always enough to ruin her day. Just seeing the fake smiles and colorful walls typical of children's dentist made her want to cry, scream or punch something. Preferably all at the same time. Of course, this dislike could have also stemmed from the fact Nico almost always had a cavity to fill when she went to the dentist, and the pain from the filling was something Nico figured nobody would enjoy.

Now that she was seventeen and a high school graduate, Nico liked to think her dislike of dentists had evolved to something more mature. She found that she more disliked how much time one would waste while waiting for a dentist to have an open chair for her to sit on. After all, Super Idol Nico Nico Nii shouldn't have to wait an hour in an empty dentist lobby for something so small as a dental checkup right? But she had to.

This time, however, would be different. Her Mama had let her go to the dentist herself, and Nico had thought of the perfect way to keep herself entertained while at the dentist. Other than playing SIF to try and get her own SR card, anyway. Don't judge. She thought she looked really cute in that card. Especially with the wings and- anyway, back to the idea.

What better way to keep herself from thinking of her impending pain at the hands of the dentist who was performing her cleaning than to bring her loving girlfriend with her to the dentist?

* * *

><p>"GodDAMNIT, NICO!"<p>

"But Maki-chaaaaaaaaaan-"

"No! You're going in this dentist office whether you like it or _not_!" The "not" came out more as a grunt, as Maki gave a tremendous pull, finally succeeding in pulling her raven haired girlfriend in to the lobby of the dentist, where the front desk attendant was staring at the duo, curious as to the noise from outside.

Maki dusted herself off while Nico finally admitted defeat, slumping her shoulders and trudging over to the front desk to sign in for her appointment. Maki, meanwhile, took a seat on one of the chairs pushed against the wall by the door the couple had just come in from.

After Nico had written down her name, her mother's insurance number, and the time of her appointment, she turned around to find Maki on her phone, seemingly checking her dash on Tumblr. Sighing, the idol-to-be went to take a seat next to her favorite pianist, looking for all the world like she would rather be anywhere else than at the dentist.

Maki took her eyes of her phone to quickly check on Nico, casually observing the glower on her upperclassman's face. "Geez... Why do you hate the dentist so much anyway?"

"Because it hurts and its boring and I have to wait here for an hour just to get my teeth poked at." Nico grumbled. "What's wrong with my teeth anyway? They're perfectly fine just the way they are!"

"Yes, but they still have to check on you." Maki, being the daughter to two doctors, knew all about the importance of regular check ups.

"Aww, so you do think I have a nice smile! Nico knew Maki couldn't resist the Nico Nico Smile!" Nico triumphantly jumped onto her girlfriend, hugging her and rubbing her face against the other girl's.

Maki pushed Nico's face back gently. "And if you don't keep coming to the dentist, your Nico Nico Smile will become Nico Nico Nasty."

Nico crossed her arms disgruntedly. "How would you know? I bet your teeth have always been perfect. You probably never even had to have braces!" Nico shuddered as she remembered the time in middle school she spent with the horrible metal inside her mouth.

Upon seeing Maki blush and look away, Nico's eyes widened. "So you _didn't_ have braces!"

"O-of course not!" Maki turned back to look at the other girl. "I haven't had anything but normal cleanings!"

Nico's jaw dropped. "Not even a cavity?!"

"How would I get one in the first place? My parents taught me the importance of keeping sugar low in your diet!"

Nico facepalmed. She had forgotten that Maki took everything her parents said very seriously, including the existence of Santa Claus.

"You really shouldn't be eating so many sweet things either!"

Nico smirked in amusement. "How can I, when Maki-chan's so sweet herself?"

She noted the deep scarlet blush on her girlfriend's face in satisfaction, until she reviewed what she had said again.

Waving her arms frantically, Nico hurriedly denied anything she had accidentally insinuated. "W-wait! That's not what I meant! I meant your lips! I mean- ah, screw it!" Nico gave up on trying to justify herself, instead resting her chin in one palm while observing how cute Maki was when she fanned herself with a magazine off a nearby table.

* * *

><p>Once Maki had cooled down, she rolled up the magazine she had used to fan herself and hit Nico on the head.<p>

"Ow!" Nico exclaimed, outraged. "What was that for?"

"That was for being so difficult when we were coming in."

Nico pouted. Noticing Nico's mood taking a turn for the worst again, Maki sighed. Blushing, she intertwined their hands, making Nico raise her head to look at her.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! It's only because I don't want you to try and run off!"

Nico grinned, then leand her head against Maki's shoulder, closing her eyes to try and fall asleep.

"I still don't get it." Nico opened her eyes again to look at µ's head musician. "Why do you hate the dentist so much?" Nico opened her mouth to respond. "And don't say anything about how it hurts or it wastes your time. This goes _way _deeper than that." Nico closed her mouth again to ponder the question.

"Well... I guess..." Nico sat upright, letting go of Maki's hand to rest her head on her palm. "When I was little, just after Papa passed away, Mama didn't have a job that had good health insurance. But she was determined to make sure my siblings and I were in good health, so she paid for our dentist out of her own pocket."

"I remember how every time the dentist told her how much she needed to pay, her smile would look forced for just a moment, but then it would go back to normal and I thought I had been imagining it..." Maki noted the small tears forming in the corner of Nico's eyes sadly.

Nico was surprised when Maki wrapped her arms around the smaller girl tenderly, holding her close to her body.

"Hey... just think about it this way... when you get really famous as an idol and people all over the world know your name, you'll be able to pay your Mama back for all the things she's done for your family." Maki said, comforting Nico as best she could.

Nico sniffled, before gripping Maki tightly. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Maki-chan." The pair pulled away, looking each other in the eyes, then smiling simultaneously. They leaned closer to one another...

The door to the dentist chairs slammed open. "Yazawa Nico?"

Nico stood up, resolve in her eyes. Maki had never been prouder of her girlfriend. That is, until Nico ran straight out the front door, sprinting away from the dentist as fast as she could.

"N-nico! Get back here!" Maki yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

><p>The next time the door to the dentist chairs slammed open, Maki had to put her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Nico walked out from the door with a wad of cotton sticking out of her mouth, with her jaw noticeably swollen, and her eyes completely unamused. Maki almost tripped when she got up from her chair to follow her lover out the front door because of her mirth.<p>

"...Neber again." Maki couldn't hold in her laughs when she heard how slurred Nico's speech was.

"I'm sorry, love, what did you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>And fin. Damn I wish I had a Maki with me this morning when I went to the dentist. <strong>


End file.
